


Magic

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient tradition leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community adventchallenge. Prompt is 'wreath'.

Harry wrinkled his nose and adjusted the wreath on his head. One of the branches caught his hair and he winced at the pull. "I still don't understand."

"Neither do I, mate," Ron said. He was dressed in red robes that made his orange hair look almost neon--he was tugging at the high collar. "I don't remember ever celebrating anything like this when I was growing up. Just Christmas."

"They're trying to introduce some of the safer, pureblood traditions," Hermione said as she joined them. She was dressed in green which thankfully matched Ron's robes. She swatted Ron's hands away and straightened his collar. "It's very simple, actually. You remember studying equinoxes and solstices in school, right, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, trying to remember. "Something about where the Earth is and how it tilts, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Right now, we're at the tail end of Autumn. Today at two, Earth's northern pole will be tilted the furthrest away from the sun, the darkest day. After today, the days get longer by minutes."

"Essentially, the return of the sun," Harry finished. He shrugged. "But I don't get why this is an important tradition for purebloods--I would think the sun coming back would be something bad, like less dark to work in."

Hermione glared. "The ancient witches and wizards, even some of the Muggles, considered this one of the more important days of the year. There's evidence they celebrated the summer solstice at Stonehenge, bidding goodbye to the sun. They returned to it during the Winter Solstice to welcome it back. A lot of the records are gone so we're not sure exactly why or if we're right, but the purebloods continued the tradition."

"So what's Harry's role in all this?" Ron asked.

"He's supposed to be a symbol of the living forces that will be returning as the sun grows warmer," Hermione said. "It was a very important position for purebloods."

"So why not just choose someone from a lottery?" Harry asked.

"Because you defeated Voldemort," Hermione said.

"I'm lost," Ron admitted.

"Not much difference there," Hermione said with a cluck of her tongue.

"I think it's because the dark days are done," Harry said quietly. "I defeated him so I'm the one bringing light back into the Wizarding world." He crossed his arms and looked away. "A symbol."

Hermione and Ron were quiet for a long moment until they were tugging him close for a three way hug. "Just once, Harry. Your solicitor and I made sure of that. After this year, you won't have to take part again, even as a participant."

"I don't want to participate even now," Harry said.

"Which is why I didn't tell you," Hermione said quietly. "But the people need this. Just once." She licked her lips and looked at Ron. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Ron looked between Hermione's questioning eyes and Harry's fearful ones. He took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "Yeah, I can. Something's changed, Harry. Dunno what, but magic is a bit louder now."

Harry wondered if that was the buzz he had been feeling the last months. "So everyone is getting caught up in this new age cult stuff?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Just once?"

She smiled. "Just once."

Harry straightened. "Then let's go."

~~~

The ceremony or whatever, was being held up near Stonehenge though of course they couldn't go near it because of security reasons. But they reenacted something of what they knew--or at least, Harry assumed so from what Hermione had told him. And when it was two o'clock, there was celebrations and speeches and then a bonfire was lit and music started playing. Trays of food went around and Harry was given a mug.

He was bored, to be honest, and gladly slipped away when he got the chance.

He took the wreath off his head and handed it to one of the children dancing nearby. He smiled when he found a tree that had its roots protruding enough to make a small dry seat. It had been snowing on and off the last month and most of the ground was covered in almost a foot of snow. Where the ceremony had taken place, the snow had been swept to the side to make room, but it was piled up around the border of the meadow where the celebrations were happening.

"So this is where you're hiding?" Charlie asked as he walked over.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose."

"Hermione sent me," Charlie said. "Her and Ron got cornered by Mum asking when they're getting married."

Harry chuckled, but weakly. He remembered having a similar conversation with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that had not turned out how Mrs. Weasley had planned--Ginny had blurted out that Harry was gay and they'd broken up months ago. Things were still a little awkward.

"I know, right?" Charlie said with half a grin. "She's determined that all of her kids get married and settle down. Lucky Ginny's away most of the year."

Harry nodded. "I suppose."

Charlie frowned and pointed to the lump of roots next to Harry. "Do you mind?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. He didn't know the second oldest Weasley brother too well, but Charlie was friendly and had never made Harry feel less than another member of the family. They watched the celebrations continue, even as the sun started setting and families left. Fairy lights were lit and more wood was put on the bonfires. The music changed to something with more drums and Harry thought he could see one or two couples leaving.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Charlie finally asked.

Harry looked at him. "Are you asking because you want to know or because your mum wants to know?"

"She always wants to know how us _kids_ are doing," Charlie said, with enough inflection in his voice that Harry knew meant he was included in the family. "But so do I. I know I wasn't around much when you and Ron were growing up, but I know you well enough I think. This wasn't easy for you, especially since it seems like everyone is coupling off." He shook his head with a small smile. "It was like that, too, you know, when the first war ended. Bill's and my classes at Hogwarts were overcrowded with how many kids there were."

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. "I'm fine, I suppose. I didn't want to do this, but Hermione said that she and my solicitor made sure I wouldn't have to again. So that's good."

"Yeah," Charlie said, clearly waiting to hear more.

Harry sighed. "I'm fine. I am."

Charlie was silent as he finished his drink. He set it down and turned so he was facing Harry. His eyes took on a wicked glimmer. "I'm sure Hermione told you that there wasn't a lot we knew from how the old celebrations happened." When Harry nodded, Charlie leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "There are rumors that the purebloods celebrated it with a bit of sex magic."

Harry's face heated up. "S-sex magic?" 

Charlie hummed and his broad, warm hand settled on Harry's knee. It felt like a jolt of magic went through Harry's knee to his groin at the contact and he shifted, hoping that nothing else _noticeable_ would happen.

"You're seventeen, Harry. I'm sure you've heard something about sex magic."

Harry swallowed hard. "Once or twice. In some mags."

Charlie chuckled. "Kid stuff. Want to know the serious stuff?"

Harry looked at him, face blazing with heat. "What?"

"I know a few spells that make sex feel...well," Charlie smirked, "and as this is an ancient traditional ceremony, why shouldn't we use a few of them tonight?"

"With me?" Harry's voice rose in pitch. He couldn't help it. He wasn't a virgin, but he'd only ever had two partners, both of them fleeting encounters with wizards he'd met at clubs. They had been wizards Harry's own age and with only a little bit more experience than Harry--he thought, not that he knew, but they had seemed as awkward during the sex as Harry had been.

"Yes, you." Charlie smirked and cupped Harry's cheek in one of his hands. He pressed his lips to Harry's and his tongue pushed open Harry's mouth. Harry gamely touched Charlie's tongue with his, but Charlie boldly wrapped their tongues together, sucking and biting and opening Harry's mouth as wide as it could go.

Harry moaned and turned his body, legs sliding down. Charlie's hand smoothed down Harry's cheek and chest to wrap around his side and pull him close. He was warm and smelled like fire and wood and something odd, almost like magic. The smell seemed to light up Harry's body and he arched his back, wanting more. His cock was now fully hard and insistently pressing against his zipper.

"You're hungry for it," Charlie said as he stopped the kiss. Harry whined and tried to pull Charlie back in.

"Not here," Charlie said with another chuckle. He stood, pulling on Harry's hand, and they were face to face. Charlie winked. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Harry, blushing, did so and Charlie tilted his head back for another rough kiss. The air popped around them and when Harry looked around, he saw they were in a nice sitting room. Charlie turned his face back. "Bedroom is this way."

Harry nodded and let himself be led again, this time to a warm room. It was dark for only a moment before Charlie turned the lights on. They did a clumsy dance, getting out of their shoes and clothes, Charlie wanting to explore and Harry eagerly responding to the touches. But they managed to get to the bedroom where they tumbled onto the bed, still kissing.

"Eager?" Charlie teased. He firmly put his hand on Harry's stomach, a physical warning to stay still. Harry tried to calm his breathing, but it was difficult with his body demanding that they just get on with it, bugger tradition and magic.

"Please, Charlie," Harry whimpered.

Charlie shook his head and lifted his other hand. His wand soared into the room, swiftly landing in his hand, and he urged Harry's arms up above his hand. Harry blinked when he couldn't move them from that spot. "Charlie?"

Charlie frowned. "Too much? I can undo it, don't worry. Want me to?"

Harry licked his lips, heart beating almost triple in his chest. He did, really, but a part of him didn't want to. Something of the struggle must have shown on his face; Charlie tilted his head. "How about this? We'll leave them there, bound, but if it gets too much--if anything gets to be too much--you just say 'red' and we'll stop. All right?"

That seemed fair. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Red for stop." He bit his lip. "Why not stop?"

Charlie smirked and waved his wand again. All at once, it seemed like Harry's entire body was filled with warmth from the inside out. "Because sometimes, dear Harry, stop doesn't actually mean stop." He winked. "I'll show you why."

Harry let out a shaky breath, eager suddenly to find out.

~~~

Harry's hand was sweating with nerves. He tried to pull it out of Charlie's tight grip, but Charlie stopped him with a stern look. Considering the agreement they'd made before leaving his flat--that Harry would be rewarded if he obeyed Charlie's silent commands tonight--Harry wisely stopped. As they walked closer to the Burrow, Harry started worrying his lip.

"Don't be nervous," Charlie admonished. He pulled Harry's lip from his teeth with a calloused thumb that felt amazing on Harry's sore lips--sore from all the kissing and biting the night before. Before he could stop himself, Harry had sucked Charlie's thumb into his mouth. Charlie smirked and removed his thumb. "Behave."

Harry flushed and looked away. "Sorry."

Charlie kissed his cheek. "Now's not the time to play, but I certainly wouldn't mind giving you my fingers to suck on later. Maybe while you ride me?"

Harry flushed hotter at the image and his arse clenched with want despite the rough nights they'd been having. "I think I'd like that."

Charlie urged Harry to start walking again. "You are a delightful find, Harry. You're very hungry for what I can and will give you."

Harry ducked his head, emotions warring through him. On the one hand, he was embarrassed by how much he wanted sex and how much he wanted sex with Charlie and how much he wanted the kind of sex Charlie liked. On the other hand...well, he wanted. A lot. 

"Are we moving too fast for you, Harry?" Charlie asked.

Harry took a deep breath and thought the question through before answering. "Red means stop and let's talk, right?" After their first night just a few days ago, they had sat down and talked a few things out, mainly that they wanted more sex together and what certain words meant and how they were to be used. Green was Harry's favorite, but he understood the need for red and was grateful it meant that they were going to talk rather just stop cold turkey. It was a discovery made just last night when something had at first seemed like a stop for Harry, but instead turned into something to try another night once they talked it out.

"You want to talk?" Charlie asked. 

Harry shook his head. "No, but maybe...if I get overwhelmed, I could say red? Even when we're not...having sex?"

Charlie was silent for a long moment. "It could, yeah. I don't know if you realize what that means, though, Harry. If you want to bring the words into our everyday lives, it means that you want me as a dom outside the bedroom." When Harry didn't say anything, Charlie squeezed his hand. "We'll discuss that tonight. All right?"

Harry nodded and Charlie smiled. He bumped Harry's shoulder with his own as they neared the front door. "Why are you nervous about tonight?"

Harry's eyes fixed on the door. "What if they don't approve?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "That is what has you concerned?"

Harry shrugged and Charlie stopped them. He cupped Harry's cheek. "Don't be concerned about that, love. They might find it odd at first, but they'll accept it. You're one of us--they couldn't love you any less or even ever think about not accepting you. So what we're together now? It won't matter."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, deciding to trust Charlie. 

Charlie smiled. "Come on, then. Dinner's waiting."

~~~

_Six Months Later_

Harry was pacing nervously in the living room. Why couldn't the damn ceremony start already?

"Alright?" Molly asked as she entered from the garden.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Just eager to get it over with. How many people are out there?"

Molly frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Your friends and family, Harry. People you know. Not a pack of wolves."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be fine."

He took a minute to soak up the love and affection from her and then stepped back. "Alright. It's time, yeah?"

She nodded and helped him put the summer wreath over his head. "There we are, my handsome boy."

He flushed at the endearment and she chuckled. Together they left the house where Arthur and Charlie were waiting. Charlie smiled widely and Harry flushed for a completely different reason. Their wreaths matched each other and the vow they were going to take. 

Molly sniffed. "Just wait until next year, when you'll be saying your wedding vows."

Charlie chuckled and Arthur turned Molly to face the tent. Charlie took Harry's hand in his. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and let out a breath. "Can't believe you talked me into two ceremonies."

Charlie kissed his temple. "I want you to be sure of this, of us, before we decide to get married."

"Isn't a handfast the same thing?" Harry grumbled. It was the same argument he'd used ever since he found out what it was and how it differed from a marriage. A handfast was only for a year and a day, but it meant the same thing. "Why couldn't we have gotten married?"

Charlie sighed. "Can't you trust me, boy?"

Harry gulped at the tone. Charlie never called him boy outside their home unless he had a damn good reason. This was a happy day--why was he using it now? "I do, sir."

Charlie lifted a hand and Harry saw Arthur close the curtains to the tent. Charlie pulled Harry closer to the house for more privacy. "So why are you still arguing about this? We agreed this was for the best."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Because...because it isn't permanent." There. He'd said it. The handfasting was only for so long. It didn't mean forever or a home together or a lasting symbol of their life together.

Charlie smiled softly and cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands. "It's only been six months, Harry. No one will ever believe us when we say we're sure of marriage. Or even of our relationship. A handfasting is the middle point--we get to belong to each other and let the world know and no one can judge us."

Harry leaned forward until his head was resting on Charlie's chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling Charlie's unique scent. "But it shouldn't matter what anyone thinks."

Charlie rubbed his back. "Would you rather we get married and then get hounded by everyone and their aunt, telling us we don't know what we're doing?"

Harry held back the growl that wanted to slip out. "Nosy idiots."

Charlie chuckled. "Maybe." He kissed Harry's neck. "Can we go get handfasted now? I really want to get away from all of this and fuck you senseless. I'll even promise to keep the ribbon so I can tie it around your cock."

Harry shivered with desire. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "And next year we're getting married? You promise?"

"Promise, love. Next year we'll be tied to each other until we die."

Harry's stomach tightened in pleasure at that thought. He smiled. "Let's go."

Arthur and Molly smiled at them after a moment of study, making sure that they were both fine. The curtain opened and Molly and Arthur led the way in. Harry held his head high, happy and thrilled. It was only one more year, after all.


End file.
